


Closer to Midnight

by smolsarcasticraspberry



Series: The Strength of a Connection [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Smut, and feelings, let's rate this explicit just to be safe, shallura - Freeform, there's a little bit of plot but it's basically just... smut, write the smut you wish to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsarcasticraspberry/pseuds/smolsarcasticraspberry
Summary: Allura and Shiro love goofing around after hours, but when they decide to get into a healing pod together as a joke, they get a little more than they bargained for."Our minds must have become linked when we were in the pod. As a side effect of the healing process."She feels the embarrassment roll off him."What, like… the mice?"She nods. "Like the mice."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never usually write smut? But this idea just nagged at me to be written so I thought, why not. This hasn't been beta-ed so you get what you get. Enjoy!

She can't remember when this became a habit. She remembers clearly a time when they still called these late-night chats 'mission debriefing', but at some point they gave up on pretending this was anything other than casual. They're here to relax.

She makes herbal tea according to an ancient Altean recipe, and they drink it together on the sofas like they always do. Once upon a time, he'd sat next to her very stiff and polite, but those days are long gone. Shiro flops on the seat like a puppet with his strings cut; legs splayed in front of him, one arm along the backrest, tilting his neck back and forth to work out the cricks. Allura tucks her feet under her and cradles the tea in her hands, enjoying its warmth.

"Why does your neck hurt?" she asks.

"Training," Shiro replies with a grimace. "I have so many knots I should give them names."

"Like Keith, Lance, Pidge…"

Shiro laughs. "Cos they're pains in my neck," he says, wagging a finger at her. "That was Earth humour?"

"It was." She smirks at him, pleased with herself for coming up with the joke.

"We ought to hire a physio," Shiro mutters. He moves on from his neck and starts stretching his arms and shoulders.

"What's a physio?" Allura asks.

"A physiotherapist. It's someone who treats bodily injuries."

"Like a doctor?"

"Kinda. Physios do things like… massage or stretching or resistance movement, stuff like that."

"That must be an Earth thing," Allura says. "On Altea if we got sore after training, we'd just jump in a healing pod for half an hour."

Shiro glances at her. His face has the familiar, soft expression that means Leader Mode has been switched off for the day.

"Would that work?"

"Oh, yes." Allura sets her mug on the table and stretches her own arms above her head. Her body is aching too, although she hates to admit it. "They have a special setting for it."

She meets his gaze. He smiles at her in a way that makes her breath hitch. He does that a lot, seemingly without realising it, and the more nights they spend together like this the harder it gets to resist. It's tempting to crawl across the sofa and straddle his lap, but Allura can't let herself indulge that kind of fantasy. What would it do to their leadership dynamic if she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him? How would she look him in the eye in team briefings knowing how his hands felt on the bare skin of her thighs?

"That sounds tempting," Shiro says, and Allura blushes before she realises he's still talking about the cryopods.

It must be confusion and embarrassment that prompts her to make her next suggestion: "We can try it if you like."

"I'm not gonna lie. That does sound very appealing."

He looks excited at the prospect, which is what makes Allura agree to it. She stands up from the sofa and extends a hand to him.

"Come on then."

He grins, and takes her hand in his - his left hand, the one that's still flesh-and-blood. She doesn't mind the touch of the prosthetic, but there's a certain… intimacy… in his choice. As if he enjoys the feel of his skin against hers. She pulls him up from the seat, and his hand lingers in hers for a little too long before he lets go.

They make their way to the healing chamber. The castle is lit by nightlights that cast a dim white glow over the corridors and stairways. Shiro described it as moonlight, once, and spent an hour telling Allura about Earth's astronomical features. Now she thinks of the lights as 'moonlight', even though Altea didn't have a moon like that.

The healing chamber is still and dark when they arrive. The rest of the castle ship is silent; as usual, they're the last two left awake. Even the mice have dozed off.

Allura pulls the healing suits out of their cupboard and hands one to Shiro. She steps behind a screen to change out of her clothes and into the healing outfit. When she emerges, Shiro is standing in front of the pods, clad in the head-to-toe white suit that clings to every curve and muscle. She takes a moment to admire the strength of his back and hips, before shaking herself out of her fancy. No time for that sort of indulgence.

"So how does this work, exactly?" Shiro asks.

He's never gone into the pods conscious, Allura realises. She fiddles with the controls.

"I just need to change the setting to a restorative function," she explains. "Then you can jump right in and you'll feel better in no time."

"Did you ever mess around in these when you were a kid?"

His tone is playful, and when she turns to look at him he grins mischievously.

"Father didn't let me in here on my own," she says. "This equipment is very delicate."

"What would happen if we went in the same pod together?"

Her eyes shoot to his face, and a blush warms her cheeks. Shiro's still smiling at her in an incredibly tempting way.

"I suppose it would be more efficient," she concedes.

"You wanna give it a go?" he asks. "I'm not really fond of small spaces. I'd feel better with someone in there with me."

It sounds perfectly reasonable, on the face of it, but she knows claustrophobia has nothing to do with it. They've walked this line for a while now. He likes to be close to her; she likes to be close to him. She's seen the blush creep under his skin when she brushes up beside him on the sofa. He's caught her staring more than once. They both _know,_ but neither of them will say it.

It's a dangerous line, and it gets more blurry the closer they get to midnight. That's when she puts her feet up on his lap; it's when his arm on the back of the sofa drifts towards her shoulders to catch a strand of her hair. And it's the time when they come up with ideas like this. Foolish ideas. Ridiculous ideas. Very, very bad ideas.

The words "I'm not sharing a pod with you" line up on Allura's tongue, but Shiro smiles at her, and that adorable blush turns his cheeks pink, and the words evaporate. They're young and stressed. They deserve to be silly. One prank can't hurt.

"I think I know this Earth game," she says. "It's called 'seven minutes in heaven' isn't it?"

Shiro chuckles, but it does nothing to alleviate the blush. "You're thinking of something else."

"I'm not sure I am." She gives him a playful smile, takes his hand, and pulls him into the pod after her.

The small space isn't really made for two people, and Shiro seems to fill it with his presence. This close, she becomes acutely aware of how tall he is and how broad his shoulders are. The white suit doesn't leave much to the imagination, and the way it clings to the muscles of his chest and torso makes Allura's mouth go a little dry. This was a _bad_ idea. The fact that he smells _so good_ isn't helping either. There's blurring a line and then there's _this_.

But Shiro smiles down at her, a little shy and uncertain, and she can't bring herself to back out.

"What happens now?" he asks, his voice soft and quiet.

"I turn it on, we fall asleep for half an hour, and we wake up refreshed."

"What happens if someone comes in while we're asleep?" He looks momentarily worried.

"We'll be the talk of the castle, that's what," Allura mutters. "Ready?"

He nods, and she activates the pod.

Sleep comes immediately, accompanied by a parade of restful images. Colours and shapes blur together, and it seems like no time at all has passed when Allura wakes up and the cryopod swishes open.

She's slumped against Shiro's chest, which is unsurprising, and she secretly delights in how warm he is. He stirs awake at the same time as she does, and they step out of the pod together. Allura stretches her arms above her head, feeling the increased range of her movements now that the healing pod has done its work.

_God you look amazing_

"What?!" She rounds on Shiro, who looks surprised.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"I didn't say anything," he says.

_He's so cute when he's confused_

His eyes go wide, and the ghost of a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

 _She_ does _think I'm cute_

"No I don't!" The words come out reflexively, and Allura blushes from her neck to her ears.

A mental image crashes into her mind like a wave: Shiro, his arms wrapped around her, his lips pressed to hers. She's soft and pliant in his embrace, and the feeling that washes over her is lust and desire and deeply-held affection all rolled into one…

She staggers back, her eyes wide, but an answering mental image rises unbidden from some hidden corner of her mind: Shiro's arms around her, his chest bare, his hands against her skin and his tongue in her mouth…

Shiro turns _bright red_.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Oh no. Oh _no_. Stop thinking!"

She turns away from him, but it's no help. A jumble of thoughts and feelings follow her as she retreats across the room, confusion and mortification chief among them. She tries to calm her own mind and not think about Shiro in any capacity, but it's hard when his presence fills the room and his thoughts echo in her head.

"Allura?" He sounds scared. "What's going on?"

She steels herself, and turns to face him.

"Our minds must have become linked when we were in the pod. As a side effect of the healing process."

She feels the embarrassment roll off him.

"What, like… the mice?"

She nods. "Like the mice."

_Oh God she heard everything she must be so disgusted_

"No! No."

_I want him so badly and now he knows and he must hate me for it how could I let this happen_

"Why would I hate you?"

"I'm so sorry, Shiro." She buries her face in her hands so she doesn't have to see his face, but she can still hear and feel his thoughts, nibbling at the edge of her consciousness. "I should have thought of this. We have rules against sharing pods because of things like this."

"It's okay, Allura," he says. The words are accompanied by a wave of sympathy and affection. "It was my idea. I shouldn't have suggested it."

She lifts her head. Shiro smiles at her, but his thoughts don't match his expression. He's embarrassed.

_What does he have to be embarrassed about? I'm the one who can't keep her fantasies to herself._

_Is that really bothering her? Why would it bother me I'm flattered it's not like I haven't thought about it too_

Her eyes go wide at the same time as his.

And that's the problem, isn't it? They both knew what they were doing. They've been dancing around each other and acting like it's nothing, but they both _knew_ the feelings were there, bubbling under the surface. It's just that now they can't hide it anymore. The secret thoughts behind every touch and glance and smile have been laid bare.

"Is this… permanent?" Shiro asks.

"No. It should wear off in a day or so."

He looks and _feels_ relieved, and it's so odd and unexpected that Allura laughs a little.

"This is a little bit weird," Shiro says.

"I think we should just go to bed before it gets any weirder," Allura replies.

She doesn't give him a chance to respond. Instead, she gathers her clothes into a messy pile and hurries out of the room. In the safe darkness of the corridor, she slows her pace a little and takes a few deep breaths and tries to steady her racing mind.

No harm done. Things will be a little awkward for a while, but they'll get over it.

Shiro's thoughts still follow her, though: longing and disappointment, tinged with resignation.

_This could never happen_

'Never' echoes in her head as she pads barefoot down the corridors towards her own room. Her breathing is still a little uneven. _I mean… never? Surely it could happen someday…_

A thought filters through to her: _Not while the Galra still rule the universe_

It makes sense, of course. There's a war on. It's not exactly a good time for romance. And how would it affect the rest of the team? They can't afford to get distracted by feelings or entanglements.

Allura reaches her room and dumps her clothes on a chair. The lights are turned down low, illuminating the room with a warm golden glow. Her belongings lie strewn around the room on various chairs and dressers, evidence of her hectic schedule: a comb and a pile of hair grips scattered in front of the mirror, various clothes and shoes half-falling out of the cupboards, an old Altean staff propped against the wardrobe door. She never has time to tidy up.

She sits on the edge of the bed and forces herself to think calm, neutral thoughts. Altea in the summer; sunlight on red juniberry flowers; the endless flicker of stars outside the windows of the castle ship. She counts her breaths in and out, in and out.

It doesn't work. From Shiro's end of their new bond, she can tell he's reached his own room. He's frustrated and a little upset - at himself more than her, she realises, as the thoughts roll off him and tumble into the calm space left in her own mind. He also wants her. Badly.

_Why are you upset? Did I upset you?_

_I'm upset at the situation, not you._

She doesn't even realise she's doing it until it's already done. They're talking, down the link in their minds. It's more coherent and clear than it is with the mice, but also infinitely more complex. Mice don't have a lot going on; Shiro is a jumble of thoughts. One very clear impression comes through to her: he was surprised to learn of her interest in him. Which is a surprise to her, in turn; she doesn't think she did a particularly good job of hiding it.

_I didn't want to get my hopes up_

The admission tugs at her heart. Too late, she realises her mistake. She hadn't meant to start a conversation about their mutual unacknowledged longing.

_It's not unacknowledged anymore_

A wave of humour accompanies the thought, and Allura suspects that he's laughing. She laughs as well, and flops backwards onto the bed. She wants to take the suit off and put on her nightclothes, but as she contemplates it, a pang of longing and desire hits her. Shiro can sense her, still.

_Do you like thinking about me naked?_

The answer from Shiro's end is… not coherent. When he rallies his thoughts enough to form mental sentences, he sends a reply:

_I thought we agreed this is not a good idea_

It's not. She knows it's not. But the way Shiro feels about her is nothing short of intoxicating. It's lust mingled with affection, and it's so close to how she feels about him that it's like hearing her own thoughts echoed back at her. It rolls off him down their new bond, and it's like a steady pulse of warmth and light that makes her skin tingle and her heart race.

_I'm going to get changed_

_Please stop torturing me. I can tell you're doing it on purpose_

_I don't know what you mean_

Her charade of innocence doesn't work, of course. She knows they can never act on this, but she wants to feel his desire for her. It's selfish and greedy and maybe she'll regret it once the mind link wears off, but for now all she cares about is the feeling of being wanted. The pleasant thrill of it; the heat of it, like the warmth from a banked fire.

She stands up from the bed and wriggles out of the healing suit. She tries to keep her mind on practical thoughts, but the reality is that she's naked and Shiro knows it. A sort of mental groan arrives in her head, and she smirks.

_So you do like thinking about me naked_

A surge of annoyance hits her, right before a very clear and deliberate thought: _I'm going to get changed too_

An image of a naked Shiro suddenly bursts into her mind, all perfect muscles and gentle smiles and playful glances. Did it come from him or from her?

_That's all you, Princess_

His amusement brushes at the edge of her mind like playful fingers, but underneath he's flattered. Deeply flattered, actually. He likes the fact that she wants him as much as he wants her. Allura senses him get up and pull off the white suit, and blushes furiously. He's rooms away in his own bunk, but knowing he's undressing is doing something to her insides.

No. _No_. Not a good idea. She counts her breaths again, and hastily pulls on some pyjamas - some short-shorts and a vest, the closest thing to hand. She climbs into bed and pulls the covers up around her chin.

_Goodnight, Shiro_

_Goodnight Princess_

Breathe in. Breathe out. Soft Altean music. The wind blowing through the grasses. Calm lakes. Rolling ocean waves.

It's useless. The stillness of her own mind only makes it easier to hear Shiro's thoughts. With a jolt, she realises he's weighing the pros and cons of coming to her room.

_Stop that. We agreed it's not a good idea_

_It's true that it would complicate things_

_Exactly. We don't need complications_

_But on the pros list, if I come to your room right now I can kiss you_

She desperately wants him to. That's the problem. She wants him to come and kiss her, to run his hands up under her pyjamas until he cups her breast, and the feel of his lips down her neck

And her body underneath his and the taste of her skin as he sucks a nipple into his mouth and teases it with his tongue

Her hands in his waistband tugging at his pants

And how soft she would feel and the way she smiles and the sounds she would make

She sits up in bed, gasping for breath. The shared images tumble around her mind until she's not sure how much is her and how much is Shiro. Through their linked minds she senses his ragged breathing and the frantic beat of his heart.

_I need you. Now._

_Was that me or you?_

_I don't care. Come to my room._

He doesn't even hesitate. She feels him rise from his bunk and head out into the silent corridors.

Allura gets up and paces around. She tries to shove some of the clothes back into her closet, and gives up. This is a bad idea. A terrible idea. It can only lead to problems.

_You want me to turn around and go back?_

_DON'T YOU DARE_

Guess the decision's been made, then.

The seconds seem to drag into hours. The wait is only made bearable by the constant trickle of Shiro's thoughts as he makes his way through the castle towards her room. Excitement and breathless anticipation; desire and nervousness. He's anxious about this. It fizzes inside his mind like bubbles. She's nervous too. It's been a while since she's done this with anyone, and Shiro is _Shiro_ , and if it ruins their late-night hangouts she'll never forgive herself…

_It won't_

_You promise?_

_Yeah I promise_

A few seconds later, he knocks at the door. She takes a deep breath and opens it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He stands on the threshold, barefoot in his pyjamas - a black t-shirt and loose pants. His face is flushed and his eyes look a little wild, but he smiles when he sees her. She tugs him into the room and makes _sure_ the door is locked before she turns to face him.

He wants her. It hits her like a tsunami, now that they're in the same room. It's the skimpy pyjamas - he's never seen her this undressed. Mind you, she's never seen him so casual either. He stares at her for a long moment.

_Kiss me_

_Kiss me_

He closes the distance between them and presses his lips to hers. His left hand fists into her hair and his right arm wraps around her waist and pulls her into his body. She opens her mouth and tastes his tongue against hers, and at the same time she feels how it feels for him, through the bond in their heads, so that the sensation of kissing him mingles with _his_ sensation of kissing _her_. It's intoxicating. It's breathtaking.

She wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer. His body is warm and firm against hers, and she melts into him as he kisses her. It does something to him. Hot fire runs through his body and rolls over her through their linked minds. He likes it when she's compliant. He wants to push her against the wall and pin her hands above her head and kiss down her neck

_So do it_

It's all the encouragement he needs.

Allura's back hits the door, and the breath comes out of her in a gasp. Shiro breaks the kiss and looks at her. Raw desire burns in his eyes, and his thoughts are all lust and relief and urgency, but she can't think straight because the way he looks at her makes her knees weak and her breath catch. He grabs her wrists in his hands and pushes them against the door, trapping her, and then he claims her lips again. She opens her mouth to him, and he rolls his tongue against hers before he bites her bottom lip.

She likes it. And he can _tell_ that she likes it, because he can feel the surge of desire that pools at the base of her spine. She's already wet for him. He pushes his hips against her and she feels him hard against her thigh. He leaves a trail of kisses down her neck, hot and sweet against her skin, and she groans in the back of her throat. The feeling of being touched mingles with the feeling of touching, until she can't tell if it's his desire or hers that makes her breath raw and stars flash in front of her vision.

He releases his hold on her wrists and his hands run down her sides to find the hem of her vest and the little strip of bare skin between her top and her shorts. His lips cease their exploration of her throat and he lifts his head to look at her. There's something like surprise and disbelief in his eyes, and through the jumble of his thoughts Allura senses that he can't quite believe this is happening.

_I can't really believe it either_

The grin lights up his face, and she wraps her arms around his neck so she can run her fingers through his hair. A burst of pleasure through their connection tells her how much he likes it. He skims his hands up her sides, ducking under the hem of her vest and wrapping both arms around her back. He tugs her forward, away from the door, and she kisses him again, her own desire and delight mingling with his.

She pushes him back towards her bed, and he lets her. They break apart long enough for Allura to tug at the hem of Shiro's shirt and lift it over his head. His chest is criss-crossed with scars, and a sudden spike of self-consciousness breaks through his thoughts, but her own answering thoughts are full of desire and appreciation and sympathy and the anxiety ebbs away. She kisses down his chest, scars and all, but he wants to feel his lips against hers again.

She lifts her head and he cups her face in both hands. When he kisses her this time there's a softer edge to it; a gentle wave of gratitude and affection that wraps around her. It means a lot to him that she still wants him, in spite of his damage.

_Of course I still want you_

_I don't deserve you_

_I'm going to have to respectfully disagree_

His amusement is delightful. It's like a crackle of sparks in his head. He smiles against her lips, and a flood of mischievous thoughts burst out of him, most of them related to what he wants to do to her. Allura catches her breath, and this time Shiro breaks into a breathless, throaty chuckle.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Allura asks.

This time, his grin is positively sinful. In one swift movement, he grasps the back of her thighs and lifts her up. Her legs wrap around his waist on instinct, and a breathy laugh escapes her lips as he carries her down onto the bed.

She needs to be out of her clothes, and Shiro complies with her unspoken demand. He tugs the vest over her head as she shimmies out of the shorts. Any nervousness she might have about being naked in front of him is washed away by the flood of his feelings. For a moment, she sees herself through his eyes: ethereally beautiful, sensual and soft, her skin seemingly lit from within by a deep golden glow. She's never felt more beautiful.

Shiro props himself on top of her, his weight held on his hands as if he's doing push-ups. He's showing off; she can tell from the thoughts that filter through their linked minds. Allura wraps her legs around his waist again and pulls him down towards her. Her hips grind against his, and he responds with a soft groan. She runs her hands through his hair as she kisses him. She loves his strength and she doesn't care if he knows it - which he does, now, and it fills him with this wonderful mix of surprise and pride and delight.

He kisses her back, fiercely and deeply, and shifts his body so he can lie next to her, propped up on his right arm.

_I want to touch you_

_God - please - please_

He runs his hand up her side - his left hand. The human hand. He needs to feel her skin against his. He cups her breast, and she gasps as his thumb brushes her nipple. He's watching her face intently, and through their shared minds she understands that he wants to watch her unravel under his touch. She snakes her arm around the back of his head and runs her fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck. The motion makes him close his eyes and grin, like a cat being stroked, and when he opens his eyes again he leans forward to kiss her.

The feel of his hand on her breasts is driving her a little wild, and he knows it. He shifts his weight and kisses down her chest until his lips reach the taught skin of her nipple, and he sucks hard. Allura gasps in response. Her back arches into his touch; his hand teasing at one nipple while his tongue circles the other. Her own thoughts are barely coherent, but Shiro's come through to her loud and clear: pleasure and affection and self-satisfaction.

He keeps his mouth on her peaked nipple as his hand quests downwards. He traces little circles across her belly, but she's desperate for his touch _lower, lower_.

_You're not very patient_

_Because you're teasing me_

He chuckles against her skin, and lifts his head to look at her. His smile is radiant, and he leans up to feather tiny kisses against her lips.

"Shiro, please…"

She half-wonders if he likes seeing her beg, but he doesn't keep her waiting any longer. His hand dips between her legs, and she opens her thighs to accommodate him. The best part is she doesn't have to nudge his hand in the right direction, or tell him where to touch her. He can feel all of it through their linked minds. He _knows._ He finds the right spot with ease.

Her thoughts desert her. In harmony with her own pleasure, Shiro's delight echoes back at her, like bursts of warm sunshine. Watching her come apart under his hands is turning him on even more than he already is. Allura lets a moan escape her lips, and Shiro's surge of hot fire comes back at her through their connection.

His fingers… God, his fingers are working some kind of magic. It's been so long since anyone touched her like this, and she's so glad it's Shiro, because even as she pants and gasps under his touch he watches her like she's a work of art. Through the haze of her own desire she sees his eyes on her, intent and focused; he showers little kisses across her chest and neck and every time she moans at his touch, a surge of affection leaps from his mind to hers.

She bucks her hips against his hand, so close to release she can barely breathe. He shifts lower and slides a finger inside of her, then another. The sensation is overwhelming, and she cries out as his fingers thrust in and out of her in a steady rhythm. His thumb finds her clit and rubs it in circles.

Shiro shifts, suddenly, and his head dips between her legs. He keeps his fingers insider her, but his tongue takes over from his thumb. It's a completely new thing for Allura, and the sensation drives any rational thought from her mind. She can't think. She can barely breathe. His tongue licks and circles her most sensitive spot, and waves of arousal and pleasure wash over her. She loses sight of Shiro's thoughts; all she can feel is her own climax building under his expert attentions.

She cums with a cry she can't stifle. Release surges through her in waves, and her thoughts are nothing but sparkling motes of white light. When she eventually returns to consciousness, Shiro is kissing his way up her belly and chest. He stops when he reaches her neck, and looks down at her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. But beneath it, his feelings are all pleasure and humility and joy. He's pleased that she's happy. It radiates out of him like warmth.

Allura laughs, a little breathlessly, and cups Shiro's face in her hands. She kisses him gently, still trying to get her breath back. She feels a little light-headed, but she's acutely aware of Shiro's burning desire for her.

He rolls off her onto his back and props himself up on her pillows, and she helps him slink out of his pants. The sight of him sitting naked in her bed, reclined against her pillows, drives the breath out of her chest. Her reaction prompts a surge of desire from Shiro.

"Allura…"

He makes her name sound so beautiful. She sits up and straddles his lap, and takes him inside her - slowly, slowly - an inch at a time.

She can feel his reaction, and for a moment his feelings are a jumbled mess. His hands grip her thighs, and he buries his face in her neck. It's not just the feeling of being inside her - Allura's own feelings of warmth and pleasure flow back to him through their connection, and their mingled enjoyment is overwhelming.

She begins to rock her hips backward and forward, setting a slow, almost languid rhythm. Shiro's pleasure rolls off him in waves. He's in no rush. He wants to take his time and enjoy every second of this, and Allura smiles at the implication. As their bodies move in harmony, their minds start to blend together, until she's no longer sure where her feelings end and Shiro's begin.

Their joint pleasure builds up like a soft, golden haze in both their minds. Allura runs her hands across Shiro's chest and neck as she kisses him. He wraps his arms around her and his fingers trace lines up and down her back. He gazes up at her between kisses, his expression almost reverent, and she feels shy and beautiful and desired under his gaze.

"Shiro," she whispers.

"Yeah?" He lifts a hand to brush the hair out of her face.

"I didn't know you could do that with your tongue."

He grins, and a little huffy laugh escapes his lips.

"You liked that, huh?"

He doesn't need to ask. The beauty of their bond is that he already knows it's true. But he wants to hear her say it.

"I did." She nods.

He pulls her into a kiss, warm and insistent, and she responds with the same desire and delight. His lips are soft, and he brushes his tongue against hers. She wraps her arms around his neck, suddenly hungry for more of him, and her urgency echoes through their connection.

He rolls her over so that she's lying on her back, and she wraps her legs around his hips. His rhythm now is more urgent, and when he kisses her he bites her lip. She can feel another orgasm building within her as his thrusts become more forceful and insistent.

He shifts his knees forward and lifts her hips slightly so he can kneel upright, her legs still wrapped tight around his waist. The angle is better, and the view is better - for both of them, apparently. Shiro looks… spectacular; all sculpted muscle and firm lines, offset by the gentleness of his eyes. Allura gets another mental image of herself seen through Shiro's eyes: spread out before him, beautiful and sexy. He runs his hands up her belly and over her breasts, teasing at her nipples as he thrusts into her.

"Shiro…"

He understands what she wants. As his rhythm picks up, he drops his left hand to her pelvis and finds her clit with his thumb. It's the extra sensation she needs to push her towards the edge. He grips her hip with his other hand and she feels the release build within him, in parallel to her own blossoming arousal. His breathing is ragged; his thrusts more powerful and urgent. His thumb rubs against her, and the sight of him - and the ragged sensations flowing out of his mind - and her own pleasure - it all mixes together. He's almost there. His pupils are blown wide. And she's so close - so close - just a little more…

Her climax breaks over her, as heady and powerful as the first, and she cries out as she arches into his touch. It's too much for him; he finishes with her, and his gasps of pleasure mix with her own. There's a long moment of ecstasy - their minds merged together, their joint pleasure breaking over them in waves. Motes of white light shimmer across her mind and burst like little stars.

Shiro falls forward and catches himself on his hands. He's breathless. Allura closes her eyes and lets his feelings wash over and around and through her. She opens her eyes when Shiro leans down and kisses her. He's smiling, and she smiles back.

It takes them a moment to calm down. Shiro rolls onto his back, out of breath and completely satisfied. Allura follows him, and he opens his arms to cradle her against his chest.

_I can't believe we just did that_

She chuckles into his chest. His thoughts are still hazy with the aftermath of sex, but underneath the confused blur a deep-seated affection burns in his chest. He likes this - the cuddling, the soft breathing - as much as anything else they've just done. It's not just her body he wants. It's all of her.

_I want all of you too_

His arms tighten around her, and he buries his face into her hair.

"I can't sleep here," he murmurs, but she can tell that he wants to.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because we might get caught. And I don't want to try and explain this to four nosy teenagers."

Allura laughs into his chest. She untangles herself from his arms and sits up. Shiro gazes up at her, the fondness of his expression mirrored in the affectionate thoughts that jumble in his mind like golden sunbeams.

"Just get up early and sneak back to your room."

He quirks an eyebrow at her. "That's a little risky, don't you think?"

She puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him down onto the pile of pillows.

"Maybe. But I don't want you to leave." She grins down at him.

A little thrill goes through him, and she realises he enjoys being pinned as much as he enjoyed pinning her. She files the knowledge away for next time.

"Next time?" Beneath his smile, there's still a note of uncertainty. Allura leans her weight on him, and that warm rush of delight surges through him again, making her skin tingle.

"We could… do this again?"

"You mean get in the cryopods?"

"Well… we could skip the pods next time." She blushes a little as she says it; even after everything they've just done, and how open they've been with each other, it still feels forward. But a jumble of excitement crackles off Shiro like sparks, and her uncertainty evaporates.

_I would really really like that_

He smiles up at her, his cheeks a little pink. He lifts his hands and traces his fingers over her shoulders and upper arms, making slow, lazy circles and curves over her dark skin. She's still holding him down, and he's still enjoying it.

"Why do you like pinning me against the wall?" she asks.

The blush in his cheeks intensifies, and he finds a strand of her hair and twirls it around his finger.

"Because you're stronger than me," he says. "I know you could push me off if you wanted to, so it doesn't feel weird."

She chuckles appreciatively.

"What about you?" he asks. "Why do you like holding me down?"

"I like being in control." It comes out as a breathy whisper, and she dissolves into a fit of giggles. Her grip on Shiro's shoulders relaxes, and she collapses back onto his chest to hide her blushes. His laughter ripples through her, along with a wave of amusement and affection that makes her heart sing.

"What's funny?" he asks.

She lifts her head to look at him. "That wasn't supposed to come out so seductively."

He laughs again. She's never seen him so relaxed and untroubled. She leans forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips, and her reward is a warm surge of affection. He kisses her back, and his arms wrap around her back to pull her close.

She's too tired to think much anymore, and through their bond she senses Shiro feels the same. A cloud of sleepiness accompanies every kiss. She shifts off Shiro's chest and lies next to him, and he rolls onto his side to drape an arm over her back.

"You're right," he murmurs, his eyes half-closed. "I'll just get up early and sneak out."

She curls into his chest, her eyes already fluttering closed.

"I'll wake you up," she whispers, as drowsiness washes over her.

She drifts into a peaceful sleep, and when her dreams mingle with Shiro's, she's not even surprised.


End file.
